Rebellion
by Immoroita
Summary: When you see your district partner dead, something snaps inside you. A short drabble about what certain tributes thought when they saw their fellow tributes brutally murdered.


**[ **skies are crying **]**

Her golden curls are scattered on the ground around her, her beautiful features bloated and puffy. He kneels beside her, tears dropping onto her face, and her green eyes gaze out at him emptily. "Glimmer," he sobs, falling over her body. "Glimmer."

But it's too late. She's gone. Her body will soon be taken away, ripped from him forever, and he will never see it again. Hadn't they planned to end it together? Hadn't they planned that somehow they'd defy the Capitol and they'd both be victors? Hadn't they planned that after they both won they'd have a safe, happy life together?

All of their glorious plans come crumbling down around his ears as he weeps over her dead body and the hovercraft comes to collect her. As the metal hand comes down, he takes out his knife and cuts off one of her curls.

He releases her from his grasp and watches her ascend into the air, clutching the gold curl in his hand, vowing to treasure it as long as he lives.

**[ **I am watching **]**

She clutches at his hand with pale, skeletal fingers, her dull eyes searching his, and he cries her name again, begging her to stay with him, spear still clutched tight in his hand. Her trembling lips form his name, a whisper that is the only thing that penetrates the roaring in his head.

"_Cato."_

Then her hand drops to the ground and he howls to the skies, cursing the Capitol, cursing the Gamemakers, cursing the President. It is them who have killed her. They who have ruthlessly murdered Clove, the girl lying motionless on the ground before him, effectively ripping away his will to live.

There is nothing left living for, he thinks, as the hovercraft descends to pick her limp body up, and he clutches it, hugging it tight to him, shielding her with his body. But they shoot him with a tranquilizer, and he falls back, and Clove flies into the sky. Before he blacks out all he sees is Clove's blank, empty face, leaving him for the last time.

**[ **catching teardrops in my hands **]**

His eyes are fixed on the sky as he lies at the edge of the field he's inhabited, chewing on a bit of squirrel. Who will be dead today? There were definitely two cannon fires today. He wonders who the unfortunate victims were.

After an age of waiting, the anthem blares, and the dark-skinned boy sits up, eyes widening slightly. After the anthem is done, that District 1 boy is illuminated in the dark sky. Good. That's another one of the Careers eliminated. Who is the other person?

And suddenly her face is up there, the sweet face of little Rue from his district, and he leaps up and only just manages to keep himself from letting out a roar. Rue. Dear little Rue, who was only 12. His fists clench as he stares up at her timid face, and after a while it's gone and he's staring at a blank patch of sky.

It is the tyrannical President Snow who has done this. And it is President Snow who must pay.

**[ **only silence has its ending **]**

Her head whips around and she screams his name in horror, a warning, a signal. But he just looks bemused, and suddenly an axe is swinging through his neck and his head falls to the ground. "Lietho!" she screams again, resisting the urge to run to him, and she stares in horror at the District 7 boy who stands there, chest heaving. The cannon fires, and she grabs the supplies Lietho had, and takes the boy's distraction run, run, run far away.

She runs until she can run no more, and dives into a deep, dark cave, shivering, taking deep, gaping breaths. Finally she calms down, and covers the entrance with a well-crafted curtain of vines. This is how it is for the rest of the Games. She sits in the corner, refusing to eat or drink until she's overwhelmed by thirst or hunger, the image of Lietho's head falling to the ground with a dull _thunk _still imprinted freshly in her mind.

**[ **like we never had a chance **]**

His beady, intelligent eyes scan the scene, looking fondly down at the wire in his hands, and he frowns, pretending to puzzle over the problem at hand but really thinking about the rebel plot that Haymitch Abernathy has informed him about. There is always the chance that the plan fails, and the wire isn't strong enough, and they will be trapped in the arena, forced to fight each other until only one remains. Or else they'll be picked off one by one by the Gamemakers.

Suddenly the 'tick, tock' in his ears stop, and he freezes, his body going rigid, and he turns slowly to see Wiress sliding to the ground, her throat slit open, and he might have let out a scream - he isn't sure. But seeing his companion dead, eyes open and lifeless, at the hands of a Career, makes something inside him break, and he resists the urge to run over and retrieve her body, hold it against him for the last time, mourn the terrible loss.

**[ **there's nothing left of me **]**


End file.
